rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Taureni
"Ish-ne-alo por-ah." thumb|left|200px Hrdí, nepokoření a svobodní, moudří a silní, pomalí v hněvu i vytrvalí v pomstě. Takoví jsou Shu'halo, Lid, děti Matky Země, Taurové. thumb|right|250 px Zde se dozvíte více o dějinách, životě, tradicích a vlastnostech taurů, stejně jako jejich RP. Návod na další RP tipy této majestátní rasy najdete v odkazu na konci textu. =Historie= 'Stvoření' thumb|310px O původu taurů mnoho známo není. Dlouho se předpokládalo, že jsou potomci jakéhosi Prastarého. Tauři samotní však věří, že je před dávnými věky stvořila Pramatka Země, jejich všemocná bohyně. Protože tauři prakticky nemají písmo a veškeré jejich dědictví je předáváno ústně, mohlo se jen odhadovat, že je to velmi stará rasa. Ale jak stará, to neví nikdo. Podle Branna Bronzebearda a jeho výzkumu tauři nejen že pamatují vznik Studny věčnosti, ale jsou nejstarší rasou vůbec, dokonce ještě starší, než trolové, noční elfové a silithidé. Podle záznamů Titánů totiž už při jejich příchodu Azeroth obývala rasa inteligentních "tuřích" stvoření, která putovala světem za obživou. Podle Branna se datuje stvoření taurů 20 000 let př. T. P. (před Temným portálem). 'Válka Prastarých' thumb|left|350px V alternativní historické linii způsobené zásahem Krasa a jeho společníků se tauři zúčastnili Války Prastarých a po boku elfů neochvějně bojovali proti démonům. I přes rasistické ponižování velitele Desdela Stareye se prosadili jako důvěryhodní spojenci nočních elfů a společně vybojovali mnoho bitev proti Plamenné legii. To byl počátek dlouhého přátelství těchto dvou ras, neboť mají podobné uvažování a úctu k přírodě. Tauři podpořili elfy také ve Válce vířících písků. V původní časové linii se taureni Války Prastarých nezúčastnili. Někdy kolem roku -230 (ještě před trpasličí Válkou tří kladiv) taureni založili šamanský Zemský Kruh, uskupení soustředěné na udržení rovnováhy elementálních sil světa, studium a uchování elementů ve stavu, který neohrožuje veškerý život Azerothu. Šamani Zemského Kruhu také věří, že Opuštění mohou být "vyléčeni" z moru nesmrti a přijímají mezi sebe i pečlivě vybrané členy Aliance. 'Třetí válka a Horda' thumb|left|350px V roce 21 T.P. jsou tauři nomádským národem, rozesetým ve stanových táborech po celém Kalimdoru, bez jakéhokoli vnitřního uspořádání. Jednotlivé kmeny spolu hovoří málo nebo vůbec ne. A kmen Bloodhoof, pod vedením moudrého náčelníka Cairna Bloodhoofa, se nachází na pokraji vyhubení. Válka v Pustinách se zvířeckými kentaury je stála skoro všechny jejich válečníky. Naštěstí pro taury připlouvá na Kalimdor orkský náčelník Thrall se svými bojovníky. Ztracení v nové zemi se orkové rozhodnou obrátit na domorodé taury a jejich náčelníka Cairna. Cairne a Thrall se rychle stali přáteli a tak vznikla dohoda. Horda pomůže taurům ve válce proti kentaurům a tauři je na oplátku uvedou do nové země a přivedou k hoře Stonetalon, kde měl přebývat tajmený Prorok. Obě strany své slovo dodržely a nejen to. Během své vítězné kampaně vytvářel Cairne z kmenů, které potkal, jakýsi kmenový svaz, čímž rozšířil počty taurů. Společně zatlačili kentaury a taurské kmeny se usadily v zelené krajině jménem Mulgore. Konečně měli zemi, kterou opravdu mohli zvát jejich vlastní a na stolové hoře Thunderbluff vzniklo jejih první město. Tauři se stali součástí Hordy a Thrall, Cairne a vůdce trolů Vol'jin uzavřeli pokrevní bratrství. Teď mohli tauři žít v míru a souladu s přírodou beze strachu z dalších válek, kromě těch, do které je povolali orkové, al krevní dluh, který vůči nim taureni ctí. Jednou z takových bitev byl i Hyjal, na kterém bojovali po boku Thralla a jeho orků proti Plamenné Legii. thumb|350px Tauři dnes žijí pod vedením svého moudrého náčelníka Cairna Bloodhoofa a jeho dvou poradců (Hamuula Runetotema a Maghaty Grimtotem) v míru a hrdosti, přesně, jak si to jejich otcové přáli. Ne všechny kmeny ale Cairna přijali za svého vůdce, například kmen Grimtotemů se jej několikrát pokusil svrhnout. 'Společnost a kultura' Ze všech ras Azerothu jsou taureni neuvážlivější - bojují jen tehdy, kdy není zbytí, loví jen tehdy, kdy je to potřeba, lovci si berou jen tolik, co kmen potřebuje a využijí z úlovku vše, co se dá. thumb|left|350px Taureni se snaží žít v souladu s Matkou Zemí a k boji se uchýlí jen v případě, kdy byly vyčerpány všechny ostatní možnosti řešení. Dávají přednost moudré a dlouhé diskusi či pečlivému zvažování a mudrování nad problémem před násilím, ale vlastně před jakýmkoli větším počinem, na který se chystají. Pokud vás napadne entí sněm z Pána prstenů, nebudete daleko od pravdy. Taureni respektují ze svého národa nejvíce staršiny, mudrce, druidy a šamany - tedy jedince duchovního založení. Pozvednout zbraně ve hněvu je uvidíte hlavně tedy, kdy mají pocit, že mohou zabránit bezpráví, nebo když se objeví jejich pradávní nepřátelé - kentauři. Taureni mají hluboko v srdci zasetou lásku k lovu, kterou jim prý při stvoření vdechla Země Matka. Loví nejen pro jídlo, ale i pro čest... a nebo, aby poznali více z učení Země Matky. Válečníci hlídají domovy taurenů, druidé znají vůli Země Matky a šamani reprezentují spojení kmene s duchy předků a jeho historií... lovci ale mohou obsáhnout ve svém umění mnoho z těchto aspektů, jsou pokládáni za srdce taurení společnosti a vyhledáváni jako rádci, průvodci, ochránci a učitelé. Každý tauren tedy sám sebe identifikuje jako Lovce a jako Dítě Matky Země. Věří také, že když budou Zemi Matku ctít, dostane se jim jejího požehnání, proto si nikdy neberou víc, než kolik mohou spotřebovat. Taurení stavby, oděvy a umění připomínají kulturu severoamerických kočovných Indiánů - či spíše jejich filmový stereotyp, jaký známe z westernů. Pro inspiraci pro vašeho taurena ale mohou tradice (a stejně tak jména a slova) domorodých Američanů určitě posloužit. 'Náboženství, druidismus, šamanství' thumb|left|300px Taurská společnost je velice silně spirituálně založená a připomíná domorodé kultury Severní Ameriky. Každý taur žije v souladu s přírodou, respektuje ji a ochraňuje. Tauři věří, že jsou synové a dcery Pramatky Země a podle toho se ke své matce chovají. Důležitou součástí života je však lov. Tauři lov uctívají, neboť nevěří, že zvíře uloví jen proto, že jsou lepší, než zvíře, ale protože zvíře se ulovit dobrovolně nechá, když uvidí snahu a um svého lovce. Ulovenému zvířeti proto děkují za jeho oběť, stejně jako Pramatce Zemi za úspěšný lov. Z uloveného zvířete nezůstane nic, tauři dokáží všechno zužitkovat. O druidismu se vede zajímavý spor. Tauři a elfové se totiž nikdy nedokázali dohodnout, kdo byl vlastně první druid. Zatímco elfové věří, že prvním druidem byl Malfurion, kterého Cenarius naučil všechno, co věděl, ve prospěch taurů mluví starý příběh "Pán lesů a první druidé," který poměrně přesně popisuje Cenaria v době, jak vypadal před Tříštěním světa. Obě rasy datují své první druidy do doby zhruba deset tisíc let př.T.P., tedy hned před Válkou Prastarých. Je to záhada, kterou už asi nikdo nevyřeší. thumb|255px Tauří druidé jsou povětšinou členové Cenarionova kruhu, prastaré organizace, v níž už si vybudovali pevné místo a jméno. Po té, co byl do řad kruhu přijat první taur, Hamuul Runetotem, přestali tauři být jen nějakými druhořadými druidy z plání. Druidé mají v taurské společnosti vysoké postavení a ti nejsilnější se mohou stát náčelníky. Jsou uctíváni pro svou moudrost a moc. I když mnoho druidů sídlí ve vsích nebo lesích, někteří cestují zemí a napravují zlo způsobené jinými (například Wailing Caverns v Barrens a pošetilé Druidy Tesáku), nebo prostě jen vypráví staré příběhy u večerních ohňů. Taurské šamanství se poněkud liší od šamanismu z Draenoru. Zatímco orkové volali na pomoc především duchy divočiny, ohně a země, aby jim pomohli v boji nebo ukázali cestu, tauři se vydali jiným směrem. Na rozdíl od orků tauři rozmlouvají nejen s duchy elementálů, ale také se svými předky. Ti jím ukazují budoucnost nebo minulost, stejně tak jim pomáhají léčit zranění i zemi. Pro taury je totiž nejdůležitější blaho Země, teprve pak jsou na řadě oni. Stejně jako druidi i šamani jsou vysoce respektování pro svou moudrost. 'Mytologie taurenů' V životech taurů hraje velkou roli jejich všemocná bohyně: Pramatka Země (Earthmother). Třebaže ji tauři nijak nezobrazují, mají o ní mnoho příběhů z dávných dob. Pro mnoho taurů je Pramatka jejich třetím a nejmilovanějším rodičem. Vztah taurů k Pramatce Zemi je velmi podobný vztahu nočních elfů k jejich bohyni Elune, ve své víře jsou ale mnohem zatvrzelejší a nekompromisnější, přesto nejsou fanatiky. Paradoxně jedinou další rasou, která uznává Pramatku a uctívá ji, jsou úhlavní nepřátelé taurů: trpaslíci, konkrétně klan Wildhammer. 'Mlhy úsvitu - stvoření světa' thumb|350px Za dávných dob, ještě před Věkem Paměti, vydechla Pramatka Země zlaté mlhy úsvitu. Kdekoli se zlatavé mraky usadily a rozpustily, objevily se nekonečné pláně pšenice a ječmene. Toto byl základ jejího díla - veliký koš hojnosti, kde nikdo nemohl strádat, nížiny plné života a naděje. Poté Pramatka pohlédla svýma očima na svět a vždy měla jedno zavřené, aby se druhé mohlo naplno projevit. První oko se jmenuje An'she - Slunce, dalo světu světlo a teplo. Druhé je Mu'sha - Měsíc, který svítí v noci a dopřál tak prvním Pramatčiným dětem spánek a klid. Taková byla moc jejího pohledu, že kdykoli se jedno z jejích očí zasnilo a zavřelo, obloha se změnila. Tak její pohled stvořil střídání dne a noci a první úsvit světa. Ten svět byl přenádherný a plný příležitostí, ale také prázdný. Když si to Pramatka Země uvědomila, dýchla na své dílo. Její dech se valil přes pláně i oceány a kudy proletěl, nechal za sebou kypící život, ať už zvířat, ptáků, ryb nebo rostlin. Když její pravé oko, An'she, zářilo v prvním svítání, rozložila své něžné paže nad zlatými pláněmi. Všude, kudy prošel stín jejích rukou, povstali z úrodné hlíny vznešené bytosti. Shu'halo, první taureni, a vzdali své Pramatce díky a modlitby. Tehdy, v nekonečných polích svítání, přísahali, že ji budou uctívat a žehnat jejímu jménu, dokud svět samotný nezahalí poslední tma. thumb|left 'Smutek Matky Země' Když děti úsvitu kočovaly po zlatých pláních světa úsvitu, zaslechly temné hlasy přicházející z hlubin samotného světa. Šepot jim prozradil umění války a klamu, mnoho ze Shu'halo propadlo svodům Stínu a osvojilo si zášť, zlomyslnost a krutost. Obrátili se proti vlastním bratrům a jejich nevinnou krví zalili zlaté pláně. Srdce Pramatky Země ztěžklo, když spatřila, co se stalo s jejími dětmi, nedokázala se dívat na jejich pád. Ve svém smutku si vyrvala své oči, An'she a Mu'shu, a vyslala je na hvězdnou oblohu samotné, neboť i přes hořkost, kterou jí taurové způsobili, je nedokázala nechat bez jejich světla. Od té doby An'she a Mu'sha, kteří chtějí navzájem utišit svůj smutek, nedokáží víc, než jen pronásledovat slabou záři toho druhého za úsvitu a soumraku, protože jim není souzeno se setkat, a tak je to s každým dalším otočením světa. Ačkoli slepá, Matka nedokázala své děti opustit na dlouho, ani svět svého srdce. Naslouchala větru, který jí šeptal o všem, co se událo na pláních úsvitu. Její velké srdce vždy zůstalo s jejím milovanými dětmi - a její moudrost je nikdy neopustila. 'O bílém jelenu a měsíci' thumb|250px|Elune a Malorne Pramatka Země vložila do statečných srdcí svých dětí lásku k lovu. Protože první stvoření úsvitu byla divoká a dravá, ukrývala se před jejím zrakem a nacházela útěchu ve stínech a divokých místech světa. Shu'halo lovili tato zvířata, kdekoli na ně narazili a s požehnáním Země Matky si je ochočili. Jenže jeden z velkých duchů jim stále unikal. Apa'ro, velký hrdý jelen se sněhobílou srstí. Jeho rozložité paroží se otíralo o samotnou střechu nebes a jeho mocná kopyta vytvořila některé z hlubokých míst světa. Shu'halo lovili Apa'ra až na samotný konec světa a obklíčili ho, aby jej chytili do pasti. Ve snaze utéci vyskočil veliký jelen k obloze, a i když se jeho útěk zdál jistý, jeho mocné paroží se zapletlo do hvězdné sítě, která jej držela na místě. Tehdy jej našla Mu'sha, snažící se dostihnout svého bratra An'she s blížícím se úsvitem. Po prvním pohledu na mocného jelena bojujícího o svou svobodu se do něj zamilovala. Chytrá luna učinila s jelenem tuto dohodu - propustí ho z hvězdné pasti, pokud ji bude milovat a ukončí její samotu. Mu'sha milovala Apa'ra a počala s ním dítě. Toto dítě, které někteří prohlašovali za poloboha, se narodilo ve stinných lesích za vlády noci. Mělo být pojmenováno Cenarius a na věky kráčet hvězdnou stezkou mezi bdícím světem a královstvím nebes. 'O Pánu Lesa a prvních druidech' Dítě Cenarius časem dosáhlo vzrůstu svého hrdého otce. Bratr stromům i hvězdám, tento skvělý lovec se toulal nejvzdálenějšími kouty světa a zpíval harmonické písně o úsvitu. thumb|left|300px Všechny bytosti se klaněly jeho ladnosti a kráse - neexistoval nikdo, kdo by se mazaností vyrovnal synu luny a bílého jelena. Nakonec se Cenarius spřátelil i se Shu'halo a vyprávěl jim o otáčejícím se světě a jeho zákonech. Děti země v něm poznaly bratra a přísahaly mu mu pomáhat a pečovat o pláně života a milovaná stvoření jejich velké Pramatky. Cenarius naučil děti země hovořit s rostlinami a stromy. Shu'halo se stali druidy a vykonali mnohé zázračné a kouzelné činy, aby zemi vrátili zdraví, o které přišla v době jejich pádu do temnot. Po dlouhé věky Shu'halo lovili po Cenariově boku a chránili svět před temnými stíny probouzejícími se hluboko pod povrchem. 'Nenávist kentaurů' thumb|250px Jak zlaté mlhy úsvitu bledly a rozplývaly se a Věk Paměti pokročil, polobůh Cenarius odešel svou cestou po pláních světa. Shu'halo byli z jeho odchodu smutní a zapomněli mnoho z druidismu, který je naučil. Jak generace střídaly další, zapomněli i hovořit se stromy a divokými tvory země. K jejich uším opět začal doléhat temný šepot z hlubin země. I když tentokrát děti země odolaly zlému šepotu, jejich kočující kmeny potkala jiná strašlivá kletba. Z černých zemí na západě přišla horda vraždících bytostí zvaných kentauři. Tito kanibalové a ničitelé pustošili domov taurenů jako mor a i když lovci a bojovníci dětí země bojovali statečně, kentaurů bylo tolik, že nemohli být poraženi. Shu'halo museli opustit zemi svých předků a od těch dob cestovat nekonečnými pláněmi jako kočovníci. I přesto bylo předpovězeno, že jednoho dne se naděje vrátí a roztroušené kmeny Shu'halo najdou nový domov v milující náruči Pramatky. 'Nebeský Otec' Legenda praví, že přes svoji nekonečnou moc nedokáže Pramatka ovlivnit jeden aspekt života: smrt. Její méně známy druh však ano: Nebeský Otec. S jeho pomocí dokáže Pramatka přivítat své zemřelé děti v novém životě po životě, kde už navěky zůstanou tací, jaké si je stvořila. Ve chvíli, kdy je taur se všemi zaslouženými poctami a rituály pohřben, přichází k němu Nebeský Otec, aby ho vytrhl z temnot prázdnoty a odnesl jeho duši ve své náruči až do světa Pramatky, světa hojnosti a naděje. Nebeský Otec také uchovává a opečovává obě Pramatčiny oči, aby mohly ozařovat zaslíbený svět až do konce věků a Shu'halo měli vždy světlo, ke kterému mohou upnout své naděje. 'Další symbolika a pověry' Temnota (či "Void") není taureny pokládána za špatnou, protože je to přirozeně se objevující jev, jako součást přírody je tedy správná. thumb|left|400px Taureni s bílou srstí bývají pokládáni za špatné znamení pro nadcházející období, ale také vyvolené duchů, proto jsou taureny uctíváni. Věří se, že taurení šaman zvaný "spiritwalker" nakonec vždy změní barvu kůže na bílou vzhledem k neutichajícím hlasů předků, které ho všude provází. Z taurenů bílé srsti se často stávají poustevníci a samotáři, zcela pohlcení svým duchovním životem. Taurení mýty často vypráví i o jedinečných kodech, zvláště rohatý druh koda z Barrens je podle příběhů natolik propojen s oblohou a bouří, že sám ovládá sílu blesku. Další uctívaná zvířata, dominující hlavně nejstarším mýtickým cyklům taurenů, jsou sluneční orli. 'Rituály a zvyky' thumb|250px Jak již bylo řečeno, mezi významné aspekty taureního života patří Velký lov, jehož účelem nebývá jen lov pro obživu, ale i pochopení tajemství Pramatky Země. Smyslem Lovu (i života) je konat tak, aby po tobě nezbyly přebytky, cokoli si vezmeš od Země, zase jí vrátíš. Velký lov učí mladé taury respektu k přírodě, starším, síle a moudrosti, ale stejně tak je učí, jak být hrdý a nikdy se před nikým nepokořit. 'Slavnosti' Málokterá rasa má v oblibě slavnosti tak, jako tauři. Slaví prakticky vše, od příchodu jara, po loučení se s podzimem. Slaví svatby, pohřby, narození, křty, složení zkoušek Pramatky, první ulovené zvíře, největší ulovené zvíře, vítězství nad nepřítelem... Taurské veselky připomínají indiánské slavnosti, jak je známe z mayovek. Mnoho jídla, tance a hudby. 'Hudba a tanec' thumb|left|280px Buben je hlavním hudebním nástrojem taurů. Bubeníci bývají obvykle nejsilnější tauři kmene, neboť správný taurský buben je nejen obrovský, ale je potažený velmi tvrdou kůží, nejčastěji kodí, aby měl ten správný zvuk. Bubeníka proto poznáte snadno, má obrovské svaly. Asi nejznámějším bubeníkem je bezesporu náčelník Thunder-Skins. Dalším důležitým nástrojem jsou píšťaly. Je celkem obdivuhodné, jak dokáže tak velký a od pohledu neohrabaný tvor zručně otloukat a vyřezávat píšťalky již od dětství. Každý kmen má své malé tajemství ohledně jejich výroby a říká se, že starší a zkušení tauři dokáží rozeznat kmen podle zvuku z píšťalky. Tanec taurů je velmi spontánní a divoký. Není výjimkou, že se během svých slavností protancují až do transu, při němž k nim promlouvají duchové a předci. Proto také bývají uznávaní šamani i skvělými tanečníky. Jejich tanec připomíná sérii dlouhých, ale rychlých pohybů, jako by je unášel vítr. 'Slavnosti Zimního Závoje' Taureni se svým šamanským chápáním zimy a elementů, stejně jako s druidismem, skrze který lépe rozumí přírodě, ctí o svátcích zimního slunovratu hlavně princip obnovy a znovuzrození. Mnoho taurenů v tomto období vzdává díky za požehnání nového domova, který našli v Mulgore. Někteří ze starších taurenů hudrají na nové obyčeje těchto svátků a prohlašují, že je gobliní komerce zničila a překrývá tak jejich skutečný význam. 'Rituály a zkoušky dospělosti' Mladí taureni, kteří se chtějí stát válečníky (anglický termín "brave") a ochránci svého kmene, musí podstoupit řadu zkoušek zvaných Rituály Matky Země, které prokáží jejich schopnosti i vytrvalost a vyslouží jim úctu starších v Thunder Bluffu. Rituály se skládají z následujících zkoušek: thumb|left|700px Rituál Síly - prokáže fyzickou sílu, obvykle se sestává z boje proti nepřátelům taurenů a přinesení trofeje jako důkazu o úspěchu (gnollové, kentauři, ostnatci - quillboarové) Rituál Odvahy - důkaz odvahy tváří v tvář nepříteli či při plnění úkolu, který může být smrtelně nebezpečný (sabotovat důlní operace goblinů z Venture & Co., čelit trpasličím kulkám, vzít zásoby či zbraně Grimtotemům...) Rituál Cti - dokázat dodržet čest svého lidu a potrestat ty, kteří jej zradili (může jím být i pomsta za padlého člena kmene proti silnějšímu nepříteli) Rituál Větrů - má prokázat vůli mladého taurena poznat a hledat neznámé a přitom chápat, co je nejdůležitější chránit (domov, kmen a Pramatku), sestává se z vypití "vody zření" a meditace na vysoké hoře, během které je zkoušený navštíven vizemi (včetně své cesty světem v budoucnu) a duchy předků, při rituálu jej vede kmenový šaman Rituál Zření - má dokázat taurenovu ochotu naslouchat radám duchů, opět se sestává z vypití "vody zření" (předpokládejme u taurenů, že nepůjde o omamný lektvar ale spíš svařené bylinky z Mulgore nebo vodu z Jezírek Zření v jeskyních pod Plošinou Duchů v Thunderbluff), tentokrát má vodu vypít v srdci osady Bloodhoof u posvátného ohně, ve své vizi pak tauren uvidí ducha svého totemového zvířete a musí jej následovat až do konce své vize Rituál Moudrosti'' '- týká se projevení úcty předkům a získání požehnání od jejich duchů, toto požehnání mohou získat jen ti, kteří úspěšně prošli předcházejícími zkouškami a napili se z vod zření a mladý tauren pro něj musí putovat k místu, kde jsou pohřbeni ti nejstatečnější z taurenů - k Rudým Skalám na východ od Thunderbluff. Pokud byl po celou dobu svých testů statečný a čestný, dostane se mu nejen požehnání předků od jejich duchů, je mu i svěřena povinnost bránit to, zač oni padli, tedy Thunderbluff thumb|left|350px I po dokončení všech rituálů a svém slavnostním přijetí Staršími z Thunderbluff, pro které si sám vyrobí čelenku z peří harpyjí, pak musí mladý válečník dál dokazovat svou cenu, aby si uchoval svůj status obránce města. U obřadu přijetí je vyžadována i přítomnost jeho nejbližší rodiny. (Samozřejmě si rituály a zkoušky můžete vymyslet vlastní, tyto vychází z úvodní série questů na cataclysm.) Jeden z taureních pozdravů značících respekt je dotknout se svého srdce, poté svého čela. Taurení totemy symbolizují spojení s minulostí - řezby na totemech slouží pro zaměření šamanské magie a rituálů, ale mohou i vyprávět příběhy dávných hrdinů, jejich vítězství či událostí důležitých pro předky. Taurení vesnice používají kouřové signály k dálkové organizaci lovů, ale příležitostně i k signalizování nouze či ohrožení. 'Pohřeb' ''"Matko Země, svěřujeme do tvé náruče jednu z našich. Je to Unaya Hawkwind, má matka a Pramatka nás všech; nejmoudřejší z našeho kmene. Kéž k tobě její duše letí rychle, kéž ji vítr nese něžně a tráva šeptá její jméno. Hlídej ji, tak jako ona hlídala nás; nech ji shlédnout na nás dolů s radostí věčným pohledem An'she a Mu'shy, dokud se k ní sami ve smrti nepřipojíme. Protože jsme se všichni narodili z tebe a k tobě se také vrátíme." '' ''Náčelník Hawkwind na pohřbu Pramatky Hawkwind thumb|400px Taureni, v souladu se svou vírou v to, že se vše a každý vrací k Matce Zemi, nepohřbívají své mrtvé pod zem či do vznešených hrobek. Připraví tělo na jeho návrat k elementům a vystaví jej na dřevěnou plošinu v jednom ze svých posvátných pohřebišť. (Odtud tedy taurení mumie, i když správný je i předpoklad, že tělo postupně sní supi.) Pouze ti nejstatečnější válečníci a hrdinové jsou pohřbíváni na pohřebišti v Rudých Skalách, je to čest rezervovaná pro ty, kteří padli při dobývání Mulgore, obraně a budování Thunderbluff, nebo obětovali svůj život pro větší dobro svého kmene či náčelníků. Jakmile jsou vykonány řádné rituály, duše zesnulých se připojí k Matce Zemi a naleznou u ní mír. thumb|left|350px Jiný druh pohřbu je relativně nový, zesnulí předkové jsou zpopelněni ve "výhni předků", jejich popel umístěn v keramických nádobách nebo vrácen zemi - a jejich duše splynou s Matkou Zemí i Nebeským otcem a spolu s nimi budou vítat další zemřelé do jejich náruče. (Toto lore je z knihy Shattering, tedy již předznačující cataclysm.) Kmen Dawnchaserů (objeví se až na MoP) pak má řadu rituálů, které se u jiných kmenů nedají najít, nebo se odlišují, mohou ale jako inspirace pro roleplay posloužit také. Jedním z nich je '''''yeena'e, prastarý obřad uctění zesnulých, který se odehrává v okamžicích před úsvitem, doprovázen rychlým bubnováním taurenů v slavnostních oděvech, a končí ve chvíli, kdy An'she zcela vystoupí nad obzor. Tento kmen věří, že když An'she krvácí, aby tak obětoval část svého světla a oznámil blížící se úsvit (popis rudého obzoru před východem slunce), pomáhají mu yeena'e, ty nejvznešenější duše předků, tedy těch, kteří zemřeli při záchraně životů druhých či při tvoření života nového. Jejich jméno v taur-ahe znamená "zvěstovatelé úsvitu". 'Vzhled' thumb|300px Taureni jsou popisováni jako polobýčí bytosti, jejichž těla jsou pokryta krátkou jemnou srstí, která existuje ve variantách od nejsvětlejší bílé a šedé přes plavou, hnědou a ryšavou až k černé a jejich kombinace. Jsou tak velcí, že mají problém vstoupit do některých budov (ano, například gobliní alchymistický krámek - Blizzard uvádí jejich výšku v manuálech pro veřejnost jako 6,5 stopy pro ženy, 8 stop pro muže, ale v interních manuálech zmiňuje, že je to 9 stop pro ženy a 10 pro muže). Taureni jsou velice svalnatí a těžcí (jejich váha se odhaduje podle velikosti v rozmezí 200 - 400 kg). Jsou to sudokopytníci (kvůli kopytům samozřejmě nenosí boty) a na rukou mají po třech prstech. Muži i ženy mají na hlavě rohy různých velikostí a tvarů a bujné hřívy tmavších odstínů, než je jejich srst. 'Oblečení' V první řadě je nutno říct, že tauři si s oblékáním tolik hlavu nelámou. Jejich srst je chrání před chladem a další vrstvy jsou nutné jen v případě těžké zimy, která není v Kalimdoru vůbec častá. thumb|left|300px Třebaže nemají zapotřebí nějaké oblečení nosit, jsou to celkem parádníci. Rádi se zdobí všemožnými náhrdelníky, náramky, ozdobami a jejich slavnými nosními kruhy. Kromě kovových kruhů sestává většina jejich zdobného oblečení z kostí, lesklých kamínků, provázků, peří, kůží nebo zubů. Tyto ozdoby jsou často tak četné, že taur, který je nosí, je může mít místo oblečení. Tedy ovšem jen od pasu nahoru. Od pasu dolů volí kožené kilty nebo kalhoty, všechno je však velmi vzdušné a pohodlné. Proto umí být tauři velmi mrštní, jejich tradiční oblečení je téměř neomezuje v pohybu. Ruce mívají zabalené v rukavicích bez prstů, které jim mohou poskytnou alespoň nějakou ochranu, ne však na úkor citlivosti prstů. 'Zbroj' thumb|280px Podobný přístup jako k oblečení mají tauři i ke zbroji. Občas se příliš neliší. Než vstoupili tauři do Hordy, bojovali obalení svými amulety nebo dokonce jen v bederních rouškách, bez jakékoli zbroje. To má hned dva důvody. První má původ v jejich myšlení. Pokud bojujete prakticky nazí, není rozdílu mezi náčelníkem a přidržtažkou a vždy se tak ukáže, kdo je lepší válečník, protože takto mají všichni stejné podmínky a stejné šance na přežití. Rozhodují pouze zkušenosti. Druhý důvod pochází z víry taurů, že vše je rozhodnuto předem Pramatkou Zemí. Tudíž pokud jdete do bitvy, už je rozhodnuto, zda zvítězíte, prohrajete, přežijete či zahynete. Pokud máte přežít, nepotřebujete žádnou zbroj. Pokud máte zemřít, žádná zbroj vás neochrání. 'Válka' I když taury často vídáme v armádách Hordy, sami za sebe moc nebojují. Jsou to totiž v celku mírumilovná stvoření. To ovšem neznamená, že byste je měli provokovat. thumb|350px Tauři si snadno dělají přátele, protože jsou na rozdíl od mnoha dalších ras ochotní se dohodnout. Jen velmi pomalu se rozzlobí, ale jejich hněv je věčný. V současné době je jen jedna válka, kterou vedou, a to je válka jednotných kmenů Cairna Bloodhoofa se zbytky Grimtotemů, které skrytě vede čarodějnice Magatha. Grimtotemové byli ve sporu s ostatními kmeny už dříve, kvůli jejich nečestným metodám boje a experimentům s magií. Jinak se obvykle snaží konfliktu vyhnout za každou cenu. Sám Cairne dojednával mír mezi lidmi z nově založeného Theramoru a orky z Orgrimmaru, což se mu nakonec i povedlo. Přesvědčil obě strany ke vzájemnému setkání, čímž začala jednání mezi Jainou Proudmoore z Theramoru a Thrallem z Orgrimmaru. Když už tauři jdou na válečnou stezku, jádrem jejich armády bývají různorodé oddíly z mnoha kmenů. Jezdectvo je prakticky nulové, veškerý boj zastává pěchota. Tauři volí obvykle partyzánskou válku, neboť tato taktika se jim osvědčila. Na rozlehlých pláních se pak ženou jako jeden taur na nepřítele, beze strachu nebo myšlenek na smrt. Tauři jsou skvělí přátelé, ale hroziví protivníci. 'Zbraně' thumb|left|330px Mnoho veteránu z Třetí války si pamatuje nejúčinnější taurskou zbraň: Totem. Mezi taury jsou velmi oblíbené mohutné vyřezávané totemy, které jim slouží jako palice. Tyto totemy jsou také často požehnané od starších nebo vůdců, což z nich dělá velmi účinné zbraně. Další oblíbenou zbraní taurů je kopí. Taurská kopí jsou mohutná a těžká, málokteré rasy je dokážou vůbec zvednout a i tauři samotní potřebují dost posilování, aby s nimi mohli lovit. Přestože jde o primárně loveckou zbraň, našla si cestu i do vojenských řad. Stejně jako totemy i kopí může být požehnáno, čímž se z něj stává velmi mocné runové kopí, jenž mají často v držení náčelníci kmenů a dědí se z generace na generaci. Prostí válečníci se spokojí se sekyrami nebo palicemi a to jak dvouručními, tak jednoručními. Cizí jim nejsou ani štíty, často veliké a potažené zvířecí či kentauří kůží. Narazí však u nich ten, kdo by jim chtěl prodat meč nebo dýku, k těmto zbraním jsou přinejmenším nedůvěřiví, zvlášť proto, že meč nenapáchá v jejich rukách takovou škodu jako sekera nebo palice. To je však jen kvůli tomu, že s mečem se musí rychle a obratně máchat a to opravdu není taurský styl boje, který vyžaduje spíše dlouhé a vytrvalé mlácení, dokud jejich protivník nepadne. Jako přírodní lovci používají taureni luk a šípy, poslední dobou ovšem přišli na chuť i puškám jako jedné z mála technologických vymožeností, kterou tolerují. 'Strava' Taureni používají k ochucení mnoha jídel píniové oříšky, ať už to je maso, ryby, zelenina, mulgorský chléb či sladké pečivo. Nejlahodnější píniová semínka samozřejmě pochází přímo ze stromů na náhorních plošinách Thunderbluff. thumb|400px Taurení kořeněný chléb je lahůdkou vyhledávanou a prodávanou i na druhé straně Azerothu a oblíbenou dokonce i nepřáteli taurenů. Další nejběžnější potravinou taurenů je kukuřičná mouka - mísy a koše s kukuřicí se dají najít téměř v každém taurením stanu. Kromě uloveného masa striderů z plání pak taureni rádi rybaří, hlavně v jezeře kolem osady Bloodhoof, kde se dají ulovit i raci, stejně tak jako v řekách Mulgore. Vaření raci jsou pak oblíbenou pochoutkou při oslavách svateb či narození dětí. Jeden z údajných taureních receptů, který znají členové Aliance, se prý sestává z orlích vajec, beraního masa a koboldího sýra. 'Zvířecí společníci' Koda, na kterých taureni jezdí, jsou menší a rychlejší než jejich neochočení příbuzní z Barrens, i tak ale vyznačují stejnou odolnost, výdrž a nebojácnost. Když se taureni usadili v Mulgore, vzali svá koda s sebou. Jako jízdní zvířata také používají kalimdorské wyverny. Častým společníkem lovců jsou prérijní vlci, strideři a kočkovité šelmy. V Thunderbluffu pak chovají jako mazlíky hnědé prérijní psy - jsou to hlodavci, drobná zvířátka podobná zemním veverkám či syslům. 'Řeč a jména' Taureni používají křestní jméno a příjmení v kombinaci dvou slov jako u orků. Příjmení je opět označením celého kmene či jedné skupiny v rámci kmene. Příjmení jsou obvykle popisná jako Bloodhoof, Winterhoof, Brightmane, Warhoof, Grimtotem. Mohou být popisem vzhledu či důkazem činu, který tauren nebo jeho předek vykonal – a netýkají se jen krve, války a cti jako u orků. thumb|left|400px Křestní jména jsou podobná jako orkská, obvykle nemají konkrétní význam, ale rozhodně mají zemitý nádech. Jazyky amerických indiánů mají mnoho slov, která se dají použít coby taurení jména. Záhadný kmen Dawnchaserů pak dává dětem po narození dočasná "kojná" jména, která jsou nahrazeny jmény dospělých v době, kdy projdou zkouškami a rituály dospělosti. U taurenů často zdvojujeme samohlásky nebo změkčujeme slovo (Hamuul, Ruuna, Naali) a u ženských jmen na konec přidáme samohlásku či měkkou souhlásku. Rozdíl mezi trolem, orkem a taurenem v křestním jméně je ten, že taurení jména nezní hrkavě a hrubě, neobsahují písmena x či zdvojené s a z, obvykle se vyslovují spíše měkce. Řeč taurenů se nazývá taur-ahe či taur'ahe a některá z jejích slov mají i oficiální překlad na wowpedii. 'Vztahy I když jsou taureni doslova pacifistický národ, existuje několik organizací a ras, ke kterým cítí odpor či s nimi jsou v otevřeném konfliktu. Vše vychází z jejich minulosti a nutnosti bojovat o území a zdroje v dobách, kdy taureni obývali pustiny Barrens. thumb|left|300px Mezi tyto rasy patří samozřejmě kentauři, jejich odvěcí nepřátelé, ostnatci, kteří se z Barrens snaží proniknout jižněji do Mulgore, a harpyje, které již ve Třetí Válce vraždily koda taurenů a jejich mršiny nechávaly hnít taurenům na očích (dokud si ty čarodějnice nedošel podat půlork Rexxar). Taureni sbírají peří harpyjí na své obřadní čelenky. Skupina z jejich vlastní rasy a přeci vystupující jako agresivní protiklad mírumilovných taurenů je kmen Grimtotemů. Nejen, že se pokusili otrávit několik zdrojů pitné vody, vstupují do řad kultu Twilight Hammer a téměř vyhladili jednu z taureních osad v Stonetalon, ale dokonce se opakovaně snaží přepadat Freewind Point v Thousand Needles, jakkoli jejich matriarcha Magatha si udržuje přetvářku spojence a diplomata přímo v Thunder Bluff. Taureni jsou zakladatelé Zemského Kruhu (celosvětové organizace propojující nejmocnější šamany Azerothu), jehož Rada Starších sídlí právě v Thunder Bluff a funguje i jako vládnoucí rada města pod vedením náčelníka Bloodhoofa. Taurenští druidé jsou členy Cenariova Kruhu a Cenariovy Expedice v Outlandu. Někteří pomáhají v řadách Argent Dawn a Argent Crusade a jiní jsou spojenci dračích letek (jako například Xarantaur spolupracující s Bronzovými). 'Horda' Taureni jsou oddanými a stálými členy Hordy, k orkům je váže krevní pouto i podobný (šamanistický) náhled na svět. Hlavně jejich zásluhou pak Opuštění vstoupili do řad Hordy. Ke Krvavým elfům jsou značně nedůvěřiví. Pravdou ale je, že taureni vyjdou s každým, kdo se nechová zbrkle a respektuje přírodu - dávají přednost opatrnosti a přemýšlení před spěchem, ničením a lhostejností vůči světu. Základní vlastnosti taurenů jsou moudrost, klid a vytrvalost. Tím dalším podstatným rysem je i jejich konzertvativnost - taureni nemilují změnu, tím méně rychlou změnu. Ctí tradice, předky, cestují stejnými stezkami a dodržují rituály svých předků. To se pravděpodobně projeví i na jejich vztahu ke spojencům. 'Krvaví elfové' thumb|400pxZ celé Hordy se dá říci právě o sin'dorei, že jsou protikladem většiny taureních hodnot - jejich rasa prošla v nedávné historii drastickými změnami, zcela bezohledně mění krajinu včetně podnebí kolem sebe, jsou závislí na magii, kterou si berou i z nečistých zdrojů a to, jak se zachovali k členům vlastní rasy, kteří se neukázali až tak silní v odolávání abstinenčním příznakům, nebo se předávkovali (wretched), se taurenům také příčí - věří, že uzdravit se může každý. Na druhou stranu Krvaví elfové obnovili Studnu, vrací se ke svému dědictví a tradicím a jako národ ukázali, že jsou vytrvalí, houževnatí, odvážní i silní. To jsou hodnoty, které taureni chápou. Krvaví elfové jim zatím nic strašného neprovedli a většina taurenů, i když o nich nesmýšlí s úctou, je velmi rozumná a toleruje je. "V našich stanech je vítán každý, i ti, co páchnou arkánou. Každý černokněžník se ale protiví vůli Matky a podle toho s ním také naložíme. Ctíme jejich úctu ke krvi padlých předků - možná bychom se chovali jako oni, kdyby tolik naší živé krve zemřelo najednou. Běda však, kdyby někdy zradili Hordu. Shu'halo zrady nezapomínají." 'Opuštění' Většina taurenů se s Opuštěnými nesetkala a nejednala s nimi, dokud Hamuul Runetotem na Maghatino přimlouvání neoslovil Thralla a nepřesvědčil jej, aby přijal žádost Sylvanas Windrunner a nechal Opuštěné vstoupit do Hordy. thumb|left|300px Pro Grimtotemy jsou Opuštění fascinující. Jiní při prvním pohledu na nemrtvé plakali. Pro zbytek taurenů jsou tím, co se protiví vůli Matky - chodící mrtvoly. Maghata ale tvrdí, že musí existovat možnost, jak jim vrátit život a učinit z nich opět lidi. Navíc, jak prohlašuje, Opuštění toho ví mnoho o nemocech, více, než kdo jiný. Mohou pomoci s očistou země od nákaz a vzájemná spolupráce obou národů prospěje všem a povede k důvěře. Většina taurenů vyjma Grimtotemy ale hledí na Opuštěné podezřívavě - jsou to zatracení intrikáni, kterým byly povolené alchymistické pokusy ve srdci Thunder Bluff u Jezírek Zření. "Pokud už musíš hovořit s Opuštěným, raději neříkej nic. Nech ho mluvit, ale dál jdi svou cestou a jeho pošli tou jeho vlastní." 'Orkové' thumb|350pxI když taureni vděčí těm horkokrevným zelenokožcům za svůj domov, jejich typické chování je pro taureny příliš násilné a zbrklé - cosi, co mezi orky a taureny způsobuje občas napětí. Nebýt Thralla, patrně by se spojenectví taurenů a orků rozpadlo... z pohledu taurenů je Thrall vším, čím má vůdce být, symbolem jejich "síly v moudrosti", kterou ctí nade všechnu sílu fyzickou. Další věcí, která je spojuje, je spiritualita a šamanismus. Běžný tauren uvidí orka jako netrpělivého, popudlivého, ukvapeného a možná někoho, kdo potřebuje trochu rozumného vedení. "Zadrž svou sekeru, mladý válečníku, odlož svou pomstu o jeden den, a pak se zadívej znovu, zda potřeba pro ni přetrvává. Pokud ne, pak nemáš čeho litovat. Pokud ano... získal jsi den na přemýšlení o lepších způsobech, jak jí dosáhnout, než je smrtící rána." 'Trollové' thumb|left|350pxTaureni nepohlížejí vlídně na trollí praktikování voodoo - pravdou ale je, že nikdy nebyly u rituálů trollů předtím, než se trollové přidali k Hordě a Darkspearští od voodoo i kanibalismu upustili. Pro taureny jsou trollové tak trochu uvolněnější a klidnější formou orků, možná nejsou až tak silní jako orkové, ale svou sílu používají moudřeji. Či mazaněji. Plus... trollové se netají svou láskou k tanci, bubnování a kouření různých bylinek. A to je něco, co mají taureni sami v oblibě. Tak jako taureni nenosí boty... možná se to zdá frivolní, ale kulturní podobnosti jsou právě to, co by mohlo tyto dvě rasy sblížit. "Modrokožcei přichází se zelenokožci. Lid se stal spojenci zelených, takže je i spojencem modrých. Mimochodem, na ryby nenajdete lepší společníky v celé Hordě." 'Aliance' I když o taurenech král Varian Wrynn poznamenal, že to je jediná rasa Hordy, která v něm neprobouzí chuť okamžitě sáhnout po zbrani, připustil i to, že jejich důvěryhodnost pro lidi klesla ve chvíli, kdy se spojili s orky. thumb|400px Jak už bylo řečeno, tauři mají silný vztah k Pramatce Zemi. Když vzkvétá, radují se, když chřadne, chřadnou s ní. Proto dělají vše pro to, aby ji co nejméně poškozovali a chránili před vandaly. Proto z duše nenávidí trpaslíky a Venture Company, protože bezohledně drancují zemi bez jakékoli šance na znovuzrození. Jak říkají "jizví Matku Zemi". Taurení přístup k přírodě je možná podobný nočním elfům, taureni ale nedávají tolik důraz na onu "rovnováhu", kterou se noční elfové snaží udržovat hubením přemnožených druhů a ochranou těch ohrožených. Taureni věří, že rovnováhu Matky je těžké jen tak vychýlit, proto jsou jejich zásahy do přírody méně dramatické. Také se nikdy neprohlásili za "správce" či dozorce přírody jako noční elfové. Myslete ale i na to, že taureni mají z Hordy s Aliancí ty nejkratší zkušenosti (orkové s nimi bojovali ve třech válkách, trollové byli už v té Druhé, Opuštění sami kdysi bývali lidé a Krvaví elfové byli Vznešení elfové, kteří lidskou rasu znají od dob prvních kmenů z Arathoru), než přišli orkové, taureni byli masakrováni kentaury. Takže... pokud si položíte otázku, s kým budou pravděpodobněji bojovat... bude to Aliance, nebo kentauři? Odpovědí je, že se nepohrnou do boje proti Alianci a pokud narazí na Aliančního civilistu, s největší pravděpodobností jej nechají jít, pokud nebudou sami napadeni. 'Draenei' thumb|left|350px Draenei jsou zajímavou paralelou k taurenům v řadách Aliance - jsou největší a nejklidnější z jejích národů; mají kopyta, ocasy a rohy; také nezabíjí, pokud to není nezbytně nutné; preferují rozum a uvážlivost před prudkou reakcí a bojem (dobře, ne všichni draenei... zvláště jejich paladini jsou pověstní výbuchy hněvu, když dojde na lámání chleba). Dá se předpokládat, že by nalezli mnoho společných témat k rozhovoru... Na druhou stranu, jsou to jedny z mála bytostí, které taurenům mohou hledět pro svou výšku zpříma do očí... jsou děsivě podobní démonům... a hlavně si vybrali špatné spojence. Nedůvěra k nim má tedy spíše šanci narůstat, než klesat. "Je bláhové soudit řeku podle hladiny, spodní proudy mohou být opravdu dravé a tůně hluboké. Možná jsou tihle modří životadárným pramenem... možná se z nich stane zrádná peřej. Dáme si na čas a budeme je dlouho pozorovat." 'Trpaslíci a gnómové' thumb|350px S trpaslíky mají taureni stejně krátkou minulost jako s lidmi - poprvé potkali ty, kteří bojovali po boku Jainy Proudmoore v Theramore a na Hyjalu. Od těch dob ale trpaslíci stačili udělat mnoho věcí, které jsou z pohledu taurena trestatelné - jejich nenasytné dolování a gnómí technologie zamořují tvář Matky. Kmen Stonespire byl téměř vyhlazen trpaslíky z Bael'dunské pevnosti a následkem toho se jeden z přeživších, Gann Stonespire, odtrhl od hordy a vydal se cestou osamělého mstitele, aby se pomstil, nebo při pomstě zemřel. Gnómové jsou pro taureny patrně jen dalším druhem trpaslíků - jejich technologie jim rozhodně připadá nepřirozená a destruktivní. "Jejich neustálá potřeba budovat větší a větší válečné a těžební stroje patrně pramení z komplexu každé malé rasy - prostě si kompenzují, že moc nenarostli. Co budou dělat, až zničí vše kolem sebe, budou se pojídat navzájem?" 'Lidé' thumb|left|350px Vůdčí rasa Aliance... neváhají taureny napadnout, protože se spojili s Hordou, i když taureni toho o nich, jako o zbytku Aliance, ví pramálo. A vše, co vědí, se patrně doslechli od orků. Co tak mohou orkové vyprávět? Příběhy o válce, otroctví, internačních táborech, krutosti a ponižování? Taureni jistě ví, že to bylo jiné království a jiná doba... ale většina osobních příběhů dospělých orků bude plná nenávisti a hrůz. A pak je tu tahle... Jaina Proudmoore, kterou taureni potkali a z lidských vůdců je jim nejznámější. Nezdá se krutá, děsivá ani plná nenávisti a raději řeší situaci jednáním, než bojem. Navíc ona a Thrall jsou přátelé. Proto jsou taureni lidmi dost zmatení... i díky tomu, že s nimi nikdy nejednali přímo. "Hmf. Lidé prochází naším územím. Pokud mají barvy Jainy Proudmoore, necháme je projít. Ale jestli s sebou vezou trpaslíky a důlní stroje, jejich krev zavlaží naše pastviny." 'Noční elfové' thumb|300pxZe všech ras Aliance mají noční elfové a taureni nejlepší vztahy právě díky sdílené druidské tradici. Od pradávna obývají stejný kontinent, a i když byli oficiálně taureni do Cenariova kruhu přijati až po Třetí válce, je jasné, že spolu obě rasy jednaly i v minulosti. Arcidruid Hamuul Runetotem se snaží působit diplomaticky a nočním elfům vyčítá snad jen jejich pýchu, která je občas nutí dělat špatná či zbrklá rozhodnutí. Podle starých záznamů byli taureni před válkou Pohyblibých písků s kaldorei zapleteni po celá staletí v konfliktu krevní msty, takže jejich vztahy nebyly vždy tak klidné. Pravdou také je, že až do Třetí války bylo v Kalimdoru pusto - veškeré dění jako války se odehrávalo ve Východních říších, kaldorei se drželi stranou a hlídali Nordrassil. Po bitvě o Hyjal na sebe jistě taureni i noční elfové narážejí mnohem častěji. "Stýská se mi po dnech, kdy jsem ty dlouhouché neviděl, jen slyšel v křoví. Vážně se mi tehdy zamlouvali víc." 'Legendární taurové' Jen krátké a stručné představení největších taureních hrdinů, mudrců, náčelníků a poutníků. Cairne Bloodhoof '- Náčelník Sjednotitel a první Velenáčelník; když kentauři decimovali taureny, Cairne sjednotil kmeny v jeden silný kmenový svaz a spolu s orky jim vydobyl zpět místo k životu - nížinu Mulgore - a založil Thunder Bluff '''Baine Bloodhoof '- Syn Cairna, právoplatný dědic titulu Velenáčelníka '''Hamuul Runetotem - Arcidruid z Thunder Bluff, přítel a rádce Cairna, první taurenský druid, jehož přijali do Cenariova kruhu, čímž otevřel cestu i dalším, žák Malfuriona Stormrage; jeden z advokátů Opuštěných, který se zasloužil o jejich přijetí do Hordy; to on propustil Variana Wrynna (Lo'Goshe) a Brolla Bearmantle na svobodu; stal se i členem nové Rady Tirisfalu Magatha Grimtotem - Starší vědma, vůdkyně kmene Grimtotem, i její zásluhou jsou Opuštění součástí Hordy; existují dohady o smrti jejího manžela (nehoda při lezení po skalách krátce po svatbě, kterou zařizovala právě Maghata), sama sebe pokládá za lepšího vůdce Lidu, než je Cairne Huln Highmountain - Hrdina a velitel z alternativní Války Prastarých, jeho potomci obývají Broken Isles a na důkaz Cenariovy vděčnosti mají místo rohů parohy podobné sobím Muln Earthfury - Vůdce Zemského kruhu Perith Stormhoof - Legendární posel a běžec ve službách velenáčelníka Cairna,který uchovává tajemství, o kterých nemá tušení ani sám Válečný náčelník Hordy Trag Highmountain - taurení lovec a posléze rytíř smrti, který se jako odmítl podvolit vůli a vlivu Krále lichů a dokonce s Arthasem bojoval v duelu a dokázal ho zasáhnout Myuoh - Žák a zachránce druida Naralexe, spolu se svým mistrem chce obnovit flóru v Barrens, zůstal jedním z mála učedníků, kteří nebyli nakaženi Smaragdovou noční můrou Bovan Windtotem - spolu s Rexxarem zachránil Baina Bloodhoofa ve Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Xarantaur - přes deset tisíc let starý tauren a Strážce sloužící Bronzové letce, nesmrtelnost a kladivo "Lorehammer", které používá ke střežení správného toku času, mu daroval sám Nozdormu; patřil mezi první druidy taurenů učené samotným Cenariem Velitel Flotily Seahorn - velitel lodí Blackwater Raiders a dlouhodobý sok pirátů od Bloodsail, jmenovitě jejich velitele Firallona 'Kmeny' Přestože jsou tauři veskrze jednotní, stále se dělí na menší kmeny ve velkém kmenovém svazu. Každý kmen vyniká v něčem jiném. Zde uvedu několik hlavních kmenů. *'Bloodhoof' - vůdcovský kmen, známý i pro své vyjednávací a bojové schopnosti, jsou mocní a vznešení, dobří válečníci a již pouhé jméno Bloodhoof s sebou mezi taureny nese respekt *'Runetotem' - hlavní druidský kmen vedený Arcidruidem Hamuulem, mají mnoho členů v kruhu Cenaria, Cenariově expedici i organizaci D.E.H.T.A a vedou ostatní druidy taurenů; většina z kmene Runetotem je moudřejší než jejich vrstevníci již od dětství, nejsou až tolik mohutní jako válečnické kmeny (Bloodhoof a Ragetotem) *'Thunderhorn' - největší a nejlepší lovci taurenů spadající pod velení Marna Thunderhorna; typický Thunderhorn je schopen strávit dny a týdny na cestách Mulgore a pláních Barrens, když je na stopě "toho jednoho" zvířete; takový Thunderhorn je tím pravým, kdo by odpověděl na volání "muž vs. příroda" a byl schopen celé roky žít prostý, osamělý život, kde mu společnost budou dělat jen jeho puška a pes (či jiné lovecké zvíře)... takový život je jistě nebezpečný, ale Thunderhorni tím prostě žijí *'Ragetotem' - skvělí bojovníci, až na jednoho pochází všichni mistři a učitelé bojového umění z jejich řad, dále jsou mezi nimi výteční kováři, stráže Thunder Bluff, tak jako Bloodhoof jsou mnohem mohutnější, než průměrní taureni; do Třetí války byli vedeni Sarkem Ragetotemem, ale pak přísahali věrnost Cairnovi *'Skychaser' - hlavní šamanský a jasnovidecký kmen, mezi jeho členy nenajdete bojovníka na blízko (podobně jako u Runetotemů), jejich členové jsou i v Zemském kruhu, učí a vedou ostatní šamany taurenů *'Stonehoof' - kováři, avšak mají zástupce i u jiných řemesel (několik jich prý objevuje i kouzla inženýrství), jsou tím, co byste nazvali "prostým lidem" taurenů - horníci, vesničané, hlídači... zdá se, že jsou hluboce spjati se zemí, běžného Stonehoofa by měla zajímat geologie, archeologie i hornictví - určitě ne ale v takovém měřítku, jako trpaslíky; jakožto kováři a horníci budou patrně také vypracovanější, než průměrný tauren (a možná i drsnější v jednání) thumb|400px|Magatha Grimtotem *'Grimtotem' - odpadlický kmen, který sám sebe prohlašuje za '''''klan, a snaží se ve všem odlišit od běžných taurenů; barva jejich srsti je černá, povaha vznětlivá, krutá , brutální a rasistická (snaží se vyhladit ostatní rasy kromě taurenů a nesouhlasí se spojenectvím s Thrallem, jejich vůdkyně Maghata se údajně již několikrát pokusila svrhnout Ciarna Bloodhoofa; mají velmi těsné vazby na Opuštěné (a možná Pohromu) vzhledem k některým vzkazům, které si vyměňují s potulnými nemrtvými lékárníky i Královskou lékárnickou společností z Undercity (ačkoli Maghata tvrdí, že jejím zájmem je Opuštěné vyléčit z jejich "kletby", někteří ji podezřívají, že jen využívá jejich znalostí jedů a alchymie pro své cíle, tedy hlavně svržení Velenáčelníka); často je najdete mezi bandity, kultisty a černokněžníky *'Wildmane' - tak trochu drsnější taureni, než ostatní, jsou v umění lovu je překonají jen Thunderhorni a v druidismu Runetotemové; jako by ale přijímali drsnější stránku přírody za své já a byli tak o mnoho divočejší, než ostatní kmeny (pozor, ne primitivnější) - loví, aby přežili, žijí na nejdrsnějších místech; také se o nich povídá, že jsou to nejlepší vypravěči taurenů - známí pro své úžasné "lovecké bajky" popisující dobrodružství plná odvahy, zvídavosti a zkoušek dospělého lovce... samozřejmě s vhodným poučením pro mladé na závěr *'Mistrunner' - podle wowpedie má jít o další druidský kmen, ale když se ve hře zadíváte na NPC, která mají toto přízvisko, všichni mají něco společného s jídlem a vařením, rybařením, sbíráním ovoce, pečením chleba, přípravou masa... všichni až na tři, z nichž je druidem jen jeden; každopádně mají k ostatním dost pečovatelský a rodičovský přístup, to je pravda *'Dawnstrider' - kmen do kterého patří mnoho řemeslníků, mistrů a trhovců z Thunderbluff, nazýváni "blonďatý kmen" protože mnoho příslušníků má světlou nebo dokonce plavou srst; zdají se být typickými taureny a přesto s náznakem jistého liberalismu - zabývají se i magií očarování předmětů (enchanting) *'Wheathoof' - malý kmen farmářů a rančerů z Mulgore, podle jména je jasné, že se specializují na zemědělství *'Winterhoof' - nejvýznamnější herbalistický a alchymistický kmen, který učí ostatní a zároveň sbírá zásoby bylin na druidské a šamanské rituály (pravděpodobně i dýmkové koření) *'Eagletalon '- malý kmen z Mulgore, který se specializuje na lov harpyjí v regionu; z jejich peří vyrábí ceremoniální taurení čelenky a jiné ozdoby *'Stonespire '- kmen z jižních Barrens, který byl celý téměř vyhlazen posádkou Bael'dun, když jejich velitel hledal artefakty v osadě taurenů bez ohledu na její obyvatele; jako dílo pomsty posléze Gann Stonespire vyhodil pevnost Bael'dun do vzduchu =RP Taurů= 'Chování' RP taurů se všeobecně považuje za jedno z nejtěžších. Je to především proto, že taur si umí (většinou) i ve velmi stresujících situacích zachovat chladnou hlavu, zatímco velké části hráčů to dělá potíže. thumb|left|300px Také je třeba znít rozvážně, neboť i mladé a horké taurské hlavy myslí rozvážněji, než třeba trolové nebo orkové. Nenechávají se tak často zastřít emocemi, přesto mají velký smysl pro empatii. Stejně tak jsou hrdí, ale ne pyšní a dokáží se skoro vždy dohodnout. Jsou přátelští a rádi vás přijmou mezi sebe, nemají sebemenší předsudky, pokud nepramení z osvědčených případů, jako například ze střetů s trpaslíky. 'Respekt a důvěra' Respekt je další věc, která může některým hráčům činit potíže. Taur respektuje všechny ostatní rasy, všechny živé bytosti, ať už mu chtějí ublížit nebo pomoci. Stejně tak respektují své starší a zemi a vždy je bez odmlouvání nebo pochybností poslechnou. Velkou roli u taurů hraje rodina. Dítě totiž není dítě jen svých rodičů, ale celého kmene, který se o něj rovnoměrně stará, bez ohledu na talent, původ nebo tělesnou zdatnost. Proto mezi členy kmene panuje silná důvěra, další typický rys taurů. Jsou otevření, důvěryhodní, ale také důvěřiví. Ale pozor, zrada důvěry může být právě tím spínačem, který je obrátí proti vám. Nenechte se tím však odstrašit. Abych to shrnul, RPit taura sice může být obtížné a rozhodně to není dobrá volba pro začátečníky, ale zároveň je to velmi krásné a oddechové. Až se vám omrzí honosná města a hrdinské bitvy, přijďte se někdy podívat na Zlaté pláně Mulgoru. Další tipy pro RP taurenů naleznete zde. 4d1f4e16640ca830df325de9e5d36e26 (1).jpg|Taurení lovec 7c6377177b99ddf37822963dafd16618.jpg|Taurení válečník 11.jpg 18.jpg 0035HydraTaurenCAD.jpg 54.jpg|Quillboar - Razormane 60lvlTC.jpg 1349490588_0 – kopie.jpg Art_Book_WOW_page_048.jpg|Kentaur, dryáda, lamia b3.jpg|Taurení totem w3 env-winter-tauren-hut02-large.jpg|Struktury a stavby taunků env-winter-tauren-hut03-large.jpg|Struktury a stavby taunků env-winter-tauren-hut06-large.jpg|Struktury a stavby taunků env-winter-tauren-hut07-large.jpg|Struktury a stavby taunků mg2.jpg|Quillboar quillboar_raider_by_pokketmowse.jpg|Quillboar rrm6XX4l.jpg tauren.jpg tauren_art.jpg tauren_demon_hunter_by_ghashak-d25s281.jpg tauren_plague_tender_by_ghashak-d2xl71z.jpg|Nemrtvý tauren a kodo... taurenwithtotem.jpg WarCraft_Metzen035b.jpg wc3-tauren-chieftain-large.jpg wc3-tauren-large (1).jpg wc3-tauren-lore-large.jpg|Další zajímavé taurení zvyky wc3-wyvern-large.jpg|Kalimdorská wyverna wow-tauren-large.jpg wow-tauren-runemaster-large.jpg wow-tauren-rune-warrior-large.jpg wow-tauren-shaman-large.jpg wowx5-artwork-035-large.jpg|Plainstrider Kategorie:Roleplay_ve_World_of_Warcraft Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Lore